The present invention is in the field of steerable beamforming of antenna signals and more particularly to digital beamforming techniques.
Beamforming techniques are generally known, and are typically performed in antenna systems using an array of antenna elements for creating a directional antenna pattern (beam) or receiving beam from a specific direction. Such known techniques are typically aimed at providing a desired antenna pattern, i.e. desired gain and directionality of the antenna system (main lobe amplitude as compared to side lobes), etc.
Conventional antenna systems of the kind specified rely heavily on analogue signal processing, typically operated in the bandpass (RF) frequency regime (with passband centered about a carrier frequency), in order to actuate the active parts of the antenna elements with proper time and/or phase delays to produce the desired beam by the antenna array.